


That One Girl

by starbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirb/pseuds/starbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of two girls slowly falling in love. (Highschool AU. Slight angst near the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it. c: It's also posted on my tumblr (triplestarkirby)!

She's quiet. Mysterious. No one pays her any attention, and that seems to be fine: she seems to not want any. But oh god, she's pretty. Much prettier than any girl you've kissed, or any guy you've dated. You don't know her enough to be able to discern her personality. Hell, you've only been in school for two months with her. Has she ever spoken? Only to answer the teacher's question. You can't tell if a relationship with her would work.

But oh god, she's pretty.

* * *

She's loud. Popular. She flirts with everyone, and everyone flirts with her. Possibly even more popular than Weiss Schnee. But you don’t care. No one talks to you. Sun Wukong is your only friend in this whole school. And that was fine. You don’t befriend easily, if ever. Besides, you had Sun; Sun was enough.  
But you can’t help your eyes from lingering on her, for maybe a second too long.

* * *

You wanted to find out more about her, so you asked around. Most people came away with the same conclusion: She’s new, she’s quiet, but damn, is she pretty. Some guys were even thinking of hitting on her, just to see what would happen. Maybe even score a date out of it. You’re not jealous, but really… You’re curious. She’s the kind of person you’d like to date, but was she the kind of person you fell in love with? You didn’t know. So, you weren’t jealous. You could just find another date. That was alright… Right?

* * *

“E-Er, hi! I’m Ruby.”

She was your lab partner. Smart enough to skip a whole grade, and land in the same, prestigious school as you, and her sister. But still, Ruby was awkward. Maybe not as awkward as you, but she was nervous. She looked like she wanted to make a friend.

“Blake.” You reply, looking down at the instructions.

“It’s nice to meet you!” She says.

“Mmhm.” You’re too busy with the instructions. She realizes that, and goes quiet. You finish the lab together, rather successfully.

* * *

“You met her?”

“Yeah, I did!”

“What’s she like?”

“Um… She didn’t say much.”

“Oh.” You leave it at that.

Goddamn, when would you find something out about her? You sigh in frustration. Ruby seems to notice.

“Can’t you talk to her yourself?”

“…” Well, you could.

“I guess it’s worth a shot.”

You decide that that’s the best option.

* * *

Why was she coming to talk to you? When you were reading? You look up, annoyed, at her.

“Hi! I’m Yang.”

“…Blake.”

“It’s nice to meet ya!”

Silence. She continues.

“What’cha reading?”

“…”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s a fairytale.”

“Is it any good?”

“Yes. Very good. I cannot wait to keep reading it.” You subtly add a tone of annoyance. She seems to have picked up on it.

“…Riiight. Sorry, I’ll just let ya continue.”

And like that, she goes away. But your eyes linger on her again.

Maybe you shouldn’t have turned her away?

* * *

You’re in a bad mood for the rest of the day. It’s fine that she turned you away, but still, you feel stung. And it hurts, much more than it should.

“Hey, Yang, are you free—“

“Not right now.” You say, with a tone of annoyance.

“What? Something got you down?”

“...Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Maybe I can take your mind off of it?”

“I don’t feel like it, right now.”

“Alright, maybe another time, then.”

* * *

“Blake, you can’t just brush people off like that.”

“Yes I can.”

“I can’t be your only friend! You’re never going to make it.”

He’s casual, but you can tell he’s serious. Like he’s actually trying to help. You frown at this.

“I made it just fine before. I can do it again.”

“You just keep going and going and going until you break down, and you hide it and just keep going! It’s not going to work!”

“It’ll work just fine.” You get up. “I’m going to be fine, even if I go at it alone.” You walk out of the café, leaving Sun to himself.

You don’t care. You don’t need to care.

* * *

You still find her pretty. You steal the occasional glance. She never seems to notice.

* * *

You notice her look at you. And you’re unsure what to think of that.

* * *

You've still got a crush on her. And you're unsure what to think of that.

* * *

“What’re you reading?”

This time, it was Ruby who asks. She was persistent in making friends with you. You’re still irritated, however.

“A fairytale.”

“Oooh, really? I love fairytales!”

At that, you pause. She takes the moment to sit down next to you.

“They’re full of heroes and adventures and so much more!”

“Well… yeah. That’s pretty cool.”

“Which one’s your favorite?”

The two of you have a pleasant conversation. You leave, feeling happy.

Maybe a friend is nice.

* * *

“How’d you get to be friends with her?”

“We’ve got stuff in common!”

“She was kinda rude to me, though!”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“I… just, goddammit!”

“Why do you care so much?”

“…” You aren’t so sure yourself.

“I just wanna be her friend.” You finally decide.

* * *

Well, fuck it. You’re curious.

“Hey… Ruby? Your sister is Yang, right?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“…What’s she like?”

* * *

Inexplicably, you’re stuck doing a project with Blake. But it’s not that bad… She seems to be more receptive, at least. And by god, she’s still pretty.

* * *

It seems you’ve both noticed the occasional glances you catch at each other. Neither of you want to speak about it. But you silently acknowledge, with eye contact that lasts maybe a second too long.

“We have to finish this,” you say.

“I know, I know.” She grins.

* * *

Two hours past. By this time, you’re both tired. But you’re done. You grin, and Blake lets herself grin in return.

“I think this is pretty good,” she says.

“Yeah, yeah. I like it.” You yawn. “This was fun, y’know?”

She pauses, before nodding. “I liked it.”

“I usually don’t do the work well, but it worked this time. Maybe you should come help me study,” you chuckle.

She pauses, again. “…Would you want me to?”

“Huh? I mean… If you want.” You shrug. “Don’t wanna bug you.”

She smiles, shyly.

“I don’t mind.”

* * *

The two of you started to study together. That brought you into contact with many more people. You didn’t talk to them much, but you could always catch Yang having a conversation with some of them before the two of you studied. It was nice, listening to them. She always sounded like she was having fun. Even after their conversation ended, and she joined you. She was always excited.

It contrasted deeply from you, but you still liked it.

* * *

Somehow, the two of you became friends. Studying now evolved into actual conversations. It felt great to finally befriend the ‘mysterious’ girl that no one knew about. And you could see much more in her than you ever did before.

She was pretty as ever, but now? Oh, gosh, you really liked her. There were hidden ticks, hidden facts about her, that you felt as though only you knew. Small things, such as that she liked tuna. Or that her favorite fairytale was _Beauty and the Beast_. Or that she had a fear of dogs.

Sometimes, you’d just stare at her long, raven black hair instead of studying. Or her yellow, catlike eyes. Or her secret smile, that you saw every now and then.  
But you didn’t want to ask her out, just yet. You weren’t sure if she was comfortable with that idea or not.

* * *

You caught yourself thinking about her, one day. Math class, 1st period. You were thinking about her long, golden hair and her amethyst eyes. It was obvious as day as to why you were thinking about her, but you still weren’t ready to accept that.

You weren’t sure if you could let your guard down. It was hard to do that, even in front of Sun. You couldn’t let yourself be vulnerable like that.  
But jeez, it was hard to get rid of infatuation!

* * *

It was becoming more and more apparent that you had a crush on Blake. Ruby was the first one to notice, but by the next day… It seemed everyone knew about it. How did information spread so fast?

“She’s weird. Why does she like her?” You had heard people say. It annoyed you, but you didn’t want to add fuel to the flames.

Until someone confronts you directly.

“Blake’s… Kinda freakish, isn’t she? I mean, I’ve never seen her talk to anyone.”

You start to respond, but then pause. You see her, out of the corner of her eye. You know she heard your friend.

She turns around and leaves, without saying anything.

You glare at your friend. “You’ve never made the attempt to know her, then!” You reply, angrily. “You and everyone else should just shut up about it, okay? She’s not a freak.” You flip off your friend before going after Blake.

* * *

You wanted to yell, but you couldn’t summon the strength. Instead, you ran.

It still hurts, even if you don’t know the person.

You can’t do it. Sun was right. It hurts and you’re vulnerable. You need to find someplace, somewhere—you need to be safe.

You need to get away from here.

You’re walking and walking and then you’re running, until you’ve finally found a spot. You sit down, and you don’t cry yet. You let yourself go, before beginning to cry.  
It hurts. It hurts and you can’t stop it. It always hurts, and hurts for a long time. Being alone won’t solve anything, but it’s all you know. You don’t know how to feel anymore.

“Blake!”

You look up.

* * *

You run for a little before you’re finally able to catch up to Blake. She’s crying. Her eyes are starting to become puffy when you finally call out.

“Blake!”

She looks up.

Shocked, she begins to back away.

“Yang, no, I—“

“Are you alright?”

“I’m—I’m fine, I promise—“

“You’re not fine.”

“Yang, I just… I’ll be fine. Just give me a second.”

“I’m not going to leave you.” Your voice was firm. “Blake, it’s okay—don’t listen to them, ok? You’re much better than that.”

“I…” You can’t hold it in. You sniffle. “I’m sorry.”

“Blake, it’s okay. It’s okay, alright? You’re great. They just don’t know that.”

Carefully, she wipes a tear from your eye. “You’re great.” She repeats. “Don’t forget that.”

“…” You’re unsure how to respond. She puts her arm around you in a sort of side hug. After a few seconds, you lean on her shoulder.

The two of you don’t say anything for some time, and just appreciate the warmth.

* * *

She doesn't talk about what had happened the next day, but that was fine. You would remain there for her. And that’s what you did, throughout the whole day. Every second you could spend with her, you did. You wanted to project to her that you cared, that you cared deeply and wanted her to be loved.

At the end of the day, you stand outside the school with her.

“You feel better?” You ask.

“Yeah.” She replies.

“…Y’know, I’m here for you, right? So’s Ruby. And uh, that other guy-Sun? Yeah, Sun.”

“I… I know.”

“We—I—care for you. If you need me, just text, ok?” You wink. “I’d drop anything for a cute girl like you.”

At that, she blushes.

“Thank you.” She says.

* * *

“…Really, thank you.” You add. You’re unsure how to convey what you feel, but it seems as though she’s gotten the message. She grins, and wraps you in a bear hug.  
“Want me to walk you home? I live close by.” She says.

“That’d be nice.” You nod, returning the hug. Yang gives a light squeeze before releasing.

“Well! Shall we be off?” She says, offering her hand. After a second, you decide to take it. As the two of you walk outside, you lock eyes.

Damn, she is pretty.

 


End file.
